


Possessed

by AddictedRamblings (Puria)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Gen, Mention of Claudia Stilinski, Possession, Post Episode 3x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puria/pseuds/AddictedRamblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who are you", Scott asked with gritted teeth while anger and angst raged in his body. His clawed fingers digged deep and sharp in his palms and were just an inch away of drawing blood. His red laced gaze lingered on the person before them. [...] He needed one more breath and with it the alpha red vanished from his eyes. And all that was left was Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet about how I would like to see the possession of Stiles. And in this case it is not the Nogitsune. Also I love the though that Claudias death was not so 'normal' as it seemed. (And I did write it befor episodes 18 and 19 of season 3.)
> 
> I'm not a writing person, but I've got a multifandom tumblr blog: addictedramblings.tumblr.com

"Who are you", Scott asked with gritted teeth while anger and angst raged in his body. His clawed fingers digged deep and sharp in his palms and were just an inch away of drawing blood. His red laced gaze lingered on the person before them. That one person, he knew since his childhood and that now was clouded in darkness, which swirled in black living roots of fog around the body. Scott swallowed at the lump in his throat. He couldn’t look. He did not want to.

He needed one more breath and with it the alpha red vanished from his eyes. And all that was left was Stiles. He just stood there, looking like always with his jeans and one of his ridicules shirts. But there were fine differences like the relaxed stance, the calm hands, which otherwise were almost in motion and the look on his face. There were no black colored irises, no dark veins, which cornered his temples or an insane gaze of evil in his eyes. But there was an utter graveness that Scott never had seen before.

“He asked you something” the Sheriff pressed, standing a few feet away by Scotts left side and he could hear how the dad of his friend unlocked the holster. For now the hand just hesitantly hovered over the weapon. To his right he noticed how Derek took a calculated step forward, his bright blue sight pinned on Stiles and the hands cramped into tremulous fists. Everything was just wrong and seeing Stiles across from them made Scotts stomach churn with nausea.

“I heard it, but none of my names would please you”, the thing replied and not even a small smirk made it on his lips. Wrong.

“You know what, I don’t care. Let go of my son. Now.” Stiles slightly shifted his weight. It was a slow and nearly lazy movement and it resembled the way he fought against the Oni just a few minutes ago. By hindsight Scott felt terrified of the sight of Stiles punching right trough the chests of the demons, which simply had turned into dark mist and then vanished. At this moment all three of them knew that something was terribly amiss. And that something was possessing Stiles, who now gazed at the Sherriff as if he really considered this possibility. But then …

“Sorry, but that is not going to happen. And I think we all know that no one actually can do something about it. It must be hard, as every single one of you would put his life on the line to save you dear friend and beloved son, if it comes to the crunch. Even if I am still in here. So please save you and me the time of unnecessary threats.” Scott forced his fingers to let loose and gathered his thoughts before he spoke.

“And what do you think we’re going to do? Nothing? Let you stay in S… there and watch how he gets worse day after day? No, absolutely not. If you won’t set him free on your own, we will find a way and-“

“Oh, you think about asking Deaton for help?”, the demon teased and one corner of his mouth twitched in amusement. “Please do so. I’m begging you, but beware: your veterinarian does not know everything”, the thing in Stiles body shot back. “At least you’ve got all the time you want to take, because I’m not going anywhere.” The demon eyed the Sherriff. “Except you don’t want your son under your roof anymore? It would be a pity. I like the house of yours, although it misses here and there the touch of your lovely wife.”

At first Scott wasn’t aware of the meaning behind this words, but the noticeable wince from the Sherriff did the trick.

“What did you say?” the older man asked breathless as if he just took a hit into his gut. The demon cocked his head slightly.

“She didn’t tell you, hm? Oh my, this makes everything even more sweet and cruel at the same time.”

“Don’t listen to him” Derek tried, but seemed uncertain of what to do about it. If he even could do something. The demon ignored this little objection and kept talking.

“Ten years ago your beautiful wife was able to see me and actually caught me watching your son. He already had been a promising vessel, not quite easily to possess, but the outcome would be worth the trouble.” The Sherriff was taken aback.

“You’re lying” Scott said in an attempt to stop the demon talking.

“Why should I when the truth is more bitter than any lie I could tell?” The demons gaze not even flickered in Scotts direction.

“Claudia was really devoted to those she loved and wanted to protect, wasn’t she? She just said: _Let him alone and take me instead._ ” As if the thing in Stiles was lost in this memory for a moment, he briefly closed his eyes.

“Ah, you don’t know what it is like when a human offers so willingly his own body for possession. ‘Cause the thing is …” The demon opened his eyes again. “We cannot say no to it.”

“Then why … if you took her offer … why are you in his body?”, the Sherriff asked in a low voice, in which Scott could hear a huge amount of containment.

“Because it was an offer and not a pact”, Derek answered between compressed lips. The demon nodded in approval.

“Indeed. And because I could so freely feast on her, I really did try. I mean, I gave it eight years, but then the Nemeton was reawaken, the three heroes of you sacrificed yourself to find your parents and that idiot of werewolf killed a dark druid on that tree stump… The business got harder and if it wasn’t for me, I bet the Nogitsune would already have his fun with your friend.”

It was the first time that Scott felt a deep, rough growl rumbling in his throat. It was a sign of his rage and helplessness. In a small place in his mind he had hoped that it was the Void, who had possessed Stiles. They could’ve dealt with that. But this … this was different.

“And now you think, we should be thankful for that?” he heard himself say in despite.

“You should. Yes. Because I actually don’t want that body or mind too much harm. To find an abeyant spark is a rare thing and I will not waste my chance.”

“We won’t let you stay”, Stiles dad said with a determined look in his face, while he took one controlled breath after another, hands shaking at his sides but never reaching for the weapon.

“You may have taken my wife, but hell no, I don’t let you take my son too…”

The demon just stared for a moment at the sheriff, the otherwise expressive face now unreadable.

“Well, we will see”, the thing mumbled. And with that Stiles features got softer, lips slightly open again and eyes flooded with unawareness until they caught on their serious faces and the oddness of the atmosphere of this scene.

Stiles licked his lips and looked insecure from one to another and then he asked: “What’s wrong?”


End file.
